


Speed of life

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: The SHIELD Accademy [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Couslon tiene un blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed of life

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa è uscita fuori come fic per l'X Fandom, e metà della colpa va alla Manu e alla Sofia.  
> E questa fic non ha senso, lo so.

15 Settembre 2013.  
Il peggior giorno della mia vita.  
Doveva essere il migliore invece, perchè essere riuscito a vincere una borsa di studio per la SHIELD Academy, il più prestigioso college di tutti Stati Uniti, avrebbe dovuto fare della mia giornata qualcosa di positivo.  
L'edificio in cui ha sede il college è enorme, circondato da un grande prato verde. Tutti ridono e scherzano fra di loro, fino a che non arrivo io. Indosso la mia t-shirt preferita di Capitan America e un paio di jeans, zaino in spalla. Mi fissano e riesco a sentirli benissimo prendermi in giro mentre trascino la pesante valigia, avvicinandomi a un bancone. Una ragazza dai capelli biondi mi sorride e appena pronuncio il mio nome mi mette davanti una pila di fogli, osservando il computer con uno sguardo divertito.  
E per quale motivo? Per qualche errore di sistema la mia compagna di stanza è una ragazza. Ma questa non è certo una cosa così brutta.  
Natasha, la ragazza con cui devo dividere la stanza, sembra simpatica e mi ha anche fatto i complimenti per la t-shirt, consigliandomi di non indossarla più qui. Dirige il giornalino della scuola insieme a un certo Steve, se non ricordo male.  
Purtroppo, scappa via prima che possa chiederle dov'è la mia classe. Decido di prendere la scelta più malsana della giornata e andarla a cercare da solo.  
Apro la prima porta, e per fortuna la trovo vuoto, al contrario delle altre tre, da cui esco scusandomi. Per fortuna, vedo Natasha correre per i corridoi e la blocco, così che lei mi indichi una stanza proprio davanti a me.  
Faccio un sospiro di sollievo e mi siedo all'ultima fila, riuscendo a seguire la lezione di letteratura inglese fino a che il professore non chiede di fare una sintesi della vita di William Shakspere. Una ragazza dai capelli castani si alza in piede ed è bellissima, mentre ripete per filo e per segno ogni singolo avvenimento della vita di Shakspere e il professore le fa un applauso mentre si siede.  
Quando la campana suona, resto per cinque buoni minuti seduti.  
Mi sono preso una cotta per una ragazza dell'alta società. E non ho mezza possibilità con lei.  
Un punto in meno a questa giornata.

Agente.


End file.
